Daughter of Darkness
| running time = 93 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Daughter of Darkness is an American independent television movie of the vampire horror genre. It was directed by Stuart Gordon with a script written by Andrew Laskos. It was produced by Accent Entertainment Corporation and King Phoenix Entertainment and first aired on CBS on January 26th, 1990. The film stars Anthony Perkins in the dual role of Anton/Prince Constantine with Mia Sara as Katherine Thatcher. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Daughter of Darkness (1990) redirects to this page. * There have been several different films that have used the title Daughter of Darkness. There was the 1948 British thriller film by director Lance Comfort, starring Anne Crawford. Another was a Belgian horror film, Le Rouge aux lèvres, released in 1971 by director Harry Kümel. There is also a 1993 Hong Kong horror film called Daughter of Darkness (Mie men can an zhi nie sha) by Kai-Ming Lai. * This movie is not to be confused with Daughters of Satan, which is a 1972 witchcraft/cult film directed by Hollingsworth Morse. * Production on Daughter of Darkness began on September 3rd, 1989. Principal photography concluded on September 22nd, 1989. It was filmed on-location in Budapest, Hungary. * Executive producer Harry B. Chandler is credited as Harry Chandler in this film. * There are a total of twelve credited cast members in this movie; three of whom are American, while the remainder are all Hungarian. * This is Stuart Gordon's fourth horror film as a director. He previously directed Re-Animator in 1985, From Beyond in 1986, and Dolls in 1987. * Editor Andy Horvitch will also work with Stuart Gordon again on the 1991 direct-to-video adaptation of Edgar Allan Poe's The Pit and the Pendulum. * This is Anthony Perkins' sixth role in a horror feature. It is his first film playing a vampire. Perkins is best known for his portrayal of loony-bird mama's boy Norman Bates in the Psycho film series. * This is Mia Sara's sixth film role as an actress, and her first work in the horror genre. Mia is best known as cool girlfriend Sloane Peterson in the 1986 comedy Ferris Bueller' s Day Off. * In the horror genre, actor Jack Coleman is known for playing Frank Nolan on the quasi-anthology NBC TV series Nightmare Caf . He would eventually go on to play the part of Noah Bennett on the TV series Heroes and Heroes: Reborn. * Actor Robert Reynolds is also known for playing a carnival barker in the 1991 movie Howling VI: The Freaks. Recommendations Vampire films * 30 Days of Night * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days * Brotherhood of Blood * Dracula (1931) * Dracula (1958) * Dracula (1979) * Fright Night * From Dusk Till Dawn * From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money * From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter * House of Dracula * Lost Boys * Lost Boys: The Thirst * Rise: Blood Hunter * Subspecies * Subspecies II: Bloodstone External Links * * * * Daughter of Darkness at Wikipedia * * ---- Category:Films Category:1990 films Category:Accent Entertainment Corporation Category:King Phoenix Entertainment Category:Horror Film List Category:Stuart Gordon Category:Gerald W. Abrams Category:Harry B. Chandler Category:Andras Hamori Category:Andrew Laskos Category:Pal Sandor Category:Colin Towns Category:Ivan Mark Category:Andy Horvitch Category:Anthony Perkins Category:Mia Sara Category:Robert Reynolds Category:Dezso Garas Category:Jack Coleman Category:Erika Bodnar Category:Kati Rak Category:Agi Margitai Category:Attila Lote Category:Mari Kiss Category:Ferenc Nemethy Category:Istvan Hunyadkurthy Category:Films with crew categories Category:Verified